Christmas Quill
by Eu Nakamura
Summary: The author of the note kept me waiting at the Covered Bridge in the cold only to give me a quill and inkwell set when said author arrived. Wow. R&R please? Written for a challenge at HPFC. Rose/Scorpius and a VERY minor and small romance.


**A/N: Written for the second contest I entered at HPFC. This story is told in Rose Weasley's POV. R&R please! :3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything… well, except for the plot of this fan fiction.**

**!.!**

My name Rose Weasley, the daughter of two-thirds of the Golden Trio and- wait, that's not what I'm supposed to tell… oh whatever. Anyway, today I am waiting for someone at the Covered Walkway (and no, don't even get some ideas that state that I'm waiting for guy!) because this petite and adorable first year of the name Willa Poply gave me a note.

How she did it and why, you ask? Like this:

_I was finishing an essay, which is not due until Thursday next week, quietly for Ancient Runes with a little difficulty because I had totally forgotten to buy a new set of quills while at home during the Christmas Holidays. Well, at least I'm making a head start in the first homework for the term… but I wonder what it __**is**__ with Professor Almond that he gave us homework __**one day back from the Christmas Holidays**__! Plus, the end of my quill is now broken. Oh joy._

"_Dang it…" I muttered under my breath, sighing as I gave the quill a glare_

_Suddenly, Willa Poply, a shy first year from Hufflepuff, walked up to me shyly_

"_E-e-e-excuse me…" she stutters "A-a-are you Rose Weasley?"_

_I looked up from my essay and gave her a surprised look, well, not that I'm surprised that she's there but because she doesn't recognize my hair. Oh well… but before I could say anything, she noticed my surprised look and apologized_

"_I'm so sorry if I d-d-disturbed you there…" she apologized with an unusual high tone "It's just that… that…" then she went beet red before looking down to the ground. She's probably a shy or timid girl._

"_Oh no, don't worry" I told reassuringly, watching her raise her head slowly. Oh she's so adorable. "What do you need?" I continued gently, not wanting to make her go shy again_

"_Someone just w-wanted to give this n-note to you…" Willa told me, trying not to stutter anymore but I could still tell that she's nervous and put the note on my essay before dashing away_

"_Thank you" I said, raising an eyebrow at the girl's sudden movement: to dash away_

_I opened looked at the note that says_

_**Rose,**_

_**Meet me at the Covered Walkway as soon as you get this note.**_

_**I'll be waiting.**_

_**SM**_

_I thought about what the note had just stated; deciding whether or not I'll go there… then I decided that I'll just go there. I fixed up my things and went out of the library with, of course, a borrowed Ancient Runes book._

And those events stated why I'm here at the Covered Walkway… right now.

**!.!**

Who _is _'SM' you ask? Well, I don't know, I mean, there are loads of students and a few staff members with the initials 'SM'.

There's Sally McDonald, the Slytherin Prefect, Professor Sandy Morrison, the new Charms Professor after Flitwick (why I included a professor, I have no idea why), Samuel Macmillan, a Hufflepuff a year above me, Sachi Minekata, a Gryffindor and the Head Girl, Solomon Moonray, the Ravenclaw Prefect and loads more!

"_Wait, you're forgetting someone!_" my conscience told me urgently, however, with this urgent tone, I could picture its mischievous smirk right now

"I am not…" I told my conscience under my breath "So shut up."

"_Whatever_" Conscience replied, I could imagine it rolling its eyes "_You're forgetful._"

Well, let's just say I am forgetful because, believe it or not, I really forgot someone… Scorpius Malfoy, yeah right, forgetting your own best friend… and my crush until now… and maybe the last.

So here I am, waiting for SM, who could be Scorpius or the people mentioned above. I waited and waited. The writer said it (yes as in _it _because I don't know the gender) will be waiting here but it's not here. I'm freezing! Did I mention the fact that it's also still snowing a bit? I guess not… but that's out of topic now.

I waited… and waited… and waited… no one came. Sighing, I shrugged and thought that it's probably a prank letter from James. I was about to walk away when I saw something bright and pale… yellow?

Having a closer look, I realized it was Scorpius. Hooray, he's here! Wait… why am I cheering? Not that I'm not happy to see him but… he's just a friend, right?

"Hey Rose!" Scorpius greeted me with a smile, which is quite unusual for a Malfoy to do… well, back in the old days anyway… and he have his hands behind his back and-wait-what?

"Hi Scorp" I responded with a similar smile "What's up?"

"Nothing" Scorpius replied, both hands are still behind his back "Just wanted to say hi."

I cocked an eyebrow at him

"Really" I asked curiously "How come? Did you miss me?"

"Nothing, I don't know… well, I _did _miss you and Al." Scorpius told me, still not showing both his hands in front of me

"_Are you hiding something from me?_" I thought with a feeling of doubt when I suddenly felt like bouncing in joy! Wait, Rose, keep calm, just because he's hiding something doesn't mean that it's something that it will say 'OMG I like you Rosie~' oh heck no! I'm sure he doesn't like me like _that_. But wait… that statement just sounded wrong and girly! That _can't _happen.

"Oh great" I said dryly

"Err… Rose, there's I have to tell you you…" said Scorpius and dear Merlin did my heart just skip a beat? WHAT?

"W-w-what is it?" I asked timidly

Wait, since when did become _timid_? Hello, a nerdy, confident and sporty girl, Rose Weasley, here! I'm _never_ timid… why now? Ho, ho, ho! Did I just see him smirk?

"I've always wanted to do this…" Scorpius said, kneeling down on one knee

Is he… NO! Don't think like that! He doesn't even know how you felt! So don't expect anything! Don't get your hopes high!

"What?" I asked again, my heart racing, my face going beet red

He showed a big rectangular box wrapped in a red wrapper and a green ribbon, placed it on the ground and tied his shoe. That's it? That's what he wanted to tell me… how dare he!

I let out a forced cough and glared at him "So you made me come all the way here just to hear that you wanted to show and tell me that you've always wanted to tie your shoe?" I demanded, my face losing its beet red color from earlier

"Perhaps…" Scorpius responded mischievously as he smirked and finished tying a shoelace. Well, with the 'famous' Malfoy smirk that is.

"You sly Slytherin…" I teased, still not dropping the glare but it softened a bit

"How am I a Slytherin for nothing?" He countered before standing and picking up the box "Belated Merry Christmas, Rose Weasley!" He handed the box to me while I took it reluctantly

I opened it and guess what's inside, a ring! Oops, sorry, it's not. It's actually a new quill and an inkwell.

"I know you've wanted a new quill since last Hogsmeade trip." Scorpius told me "So I bought you one. Plus, the ink changes color! If you want red, it'll be red, if you want blue, it'll be blue! The quill tip repairs itself when broken but will eventually stop repairing if you've broke it 20 times."

"Thanks…" I muttered softly, feeling a little shy about this small gift "This is wonderful."

"You're welcome!" He exclaimed in glee before patting my head, making me go red again… but at least not as red as earlier and he walked away

I held the gift for a while before smiling and calling out to him "Hey, wait up!"

"Why, Rose?" Scorpius responded, turning around and sounding concerned

"Let's walk together, it's getting cold anyway." I told him sheepishly, but it's true, it is cold

"Sure" Scorpius replied with a shrug and a grin, seriously, what is it with him and grinning or smirking?

I caught up with him then we started walking together back to Hogwarts.

With me… and a new quill… and inkwell.

**!.!**

**A/N: And I am done! :'D**

**Honestly, I didn't know where I was going while typing this but woo~ I just finished! I typed whatever came into my mind as I just lost my muse/inspiration for a bit. So it might be out of place and went on going to nowhere. Sorry about that...**

**Review for cookies! Constructive Criticism and Corrections are very welcome. **


End file.
